Unexpected Like A Devastating Wave
by ZoeDesu
Summary: Ten years pass, nothing for Lucas has changed over these years since he had restored everything to the way it was. However, as time goes by, things start to change. From weird, unexpected occurrences, to strange disappearances and encounters from the past. Meanwhile, he meets Tazmily's biggest blabbermouth, which piles up another case of his own...


**Hello, brave little nugget. Yes, this is pretty much the first long story I decided to write for this series, and now with a totally different, and uncommon pairing (Main character and NPC shipping). Ladies and gentlemen, the following will and I mean WILL contain in the near future:**

**LucasxNana**

**There may be other pairings included such as:**

**FuelxAngie**

**DusterxKumatora**

**But the two I mentioned first here will be our main pairing in this piece as it progresses. No empty promises. You may recall Nana being an NPC in the game, correct? And in my opinion, it actually works, considering the fact that Nana is rather social and it seems no one pays attention to what she has to say, in short, she is considered a big mouth in my opinion. I think I may be the only one who thought of shipping them, but who knows.**

**In any case, quick reminder, this is after the events of MOTHER 3, ten years later to be precise. Nothing belongs to me, really, nothing at all, all belong to the rightful owner of this awesome game which all know ... though I wish it did. Then there would be canon galore. Hehehe~**

**Alright, without further a do, let the story begin. **

**Lucas P.O.V**

After the pulling of the needles, after the awake of the dragon, after everything, Tazmily has always been the same, lovely village it was. Though that day wasn't an easy day to forget. In fact, it will never be forgotten, especially for myself. I was part of the events, everything ...

I thought it was literally the end ..., "The end of everything," just like Porky had said.

I thought that, as everything began to collapse before us after I pulled the seventh needle, that we weren't going to make it, that we were possibly going to die. But the other side of me thought that we were going to be fine, that this was only the beginning of what appeared to be the end. That the dragon would restore everything as it was before, and ... it ... it did.

I remember blacking out, and as I did, I remember my friends screaming my name, I remember hearing the dark creature's mighty roar, the rumbling of the earth, and seeing my brother's lifeless body ... Tears escaped as I fainted ... Later I awoke, in a sunflower field, surrounded by nothing but by uncounscious friends. I sat up quickly and looked up ahead. I could of sworn that I saw the figure of my mother far off in the field. I blinked, what if ...?

I ran towards the figure, she stood there, and smiled a gentle smile. "Lucas!," I heard Duster shout, but I did not stop running, I didn't listen, I just couldn't . If my mother had appeared before me once again, I thought, then it must mean she, wants to tell me something, wants to speak to me. I wanted to see her again, I wanted to embrace her, I wanted to tell her that I loved her, that I missed her... I sobbed as I kept running towards what my friends thought, was nothing.

I stopped short, a few inches away from her, she smiled. She extended her hand, I gently took it. I sobbed more, and held it there. My mother laughed and knelt down to my height to embrace me. I hugged her tight and cried my heart out. "You did it, my sweet," she said softly. "I didn't do anything ...," I whimpered. "Yes you did," she said again. She placed her hand under my chin and lifted my head up so I could look at her. "You have become very strong, I'm so proud of you."

I stared at her, and smiled sadly. "I've also come to say goodbye ...," she said. Tears built up again. "No ... don't go ... please," I pleaded. Suddenly, her figure began to fade away from me. I ran after it. "Mother!," I cried. Suddenly, I found myself at the dead end, the one from where I had jumped from to reach her. The wind blew at my tears, I took a deep breath. I smiled as I stared at the restore land before me. "You'll always be with me, even if I can't see you ...," I whispered as I closed my eyes. I clutched my chest as the wind kept blowing. Soon, my friends where able to reach me. "Luc, what happened?," Kumatora asked, rather worried. I turned and looked at her. I chuckled and replied, "Nothing ... we ... did it."

And so that concluded it all, it was a breath-taking, heart trending experience. People had forgiven me then after these events. They thought I was the whole cause. Some however, still stuck to the twisted idea. It was odd, considering the fact nothing strange has happened ever since. It was funny, I haven't even done anything.

I was in charge from then, helping my father tend to the sheep and do other daily tasks that were necessary. It wasn't easy at first ever since he passed a few years later. He was buried alongside my mother. I visited as often as I could; in fact, I always did. I didn't care how much time I spent. They were always be alive in my heart ..., Mum, Dad, Claus, all of them.

"I'm still here," I said to absolutely nothing as I traced the letters on my mother's gravestone. "Yes ..., I'm still here. It doesn't matter if none of you are here, I don't care if it has been a long time, I never forget the people I love ... Especially my family ..."

I sighed as I stretched in bed. I covered myself with the bed sheets so the sunlight wouldn't hit my face. I didn't know what time it was, but I knew it was already morning. "Yeah, ... I'm still a sleepyhead ... but five minutes more would be nice," I mumbled to myself as I turned and laid on my stomach. I stretched once more before finally sitting up. I looked around, then over at the mirror, my hair was a mess. "Better get ready for another day I guess ...," I say as I get up from bed and get dressed. I combed my hair in the same style that I normally would. I smiled and shrugged. "Looking handsome ...," I said to my own reflection as I wink.

I proceeded to walk to the door, but before I could leave, I looked back at the family portrait that was hanging on the wall next to the mirror. I sighed and smiled, then headed out for my daily stroll around town.

I walked toward the gate. Before I could open it, one of the sheep bumped into me from behind. I turned to it and chuckled, then knelt down to pet it. It tilted its head. "Off somewhere?," it asked. "Yes ... as usual," I replied. Many may think it was crazy of me, or that I was probably insane but, yes, I had the ability to communicate with animals. It was an ... unexpected, natural gift I had since I was young. I was always able to speak with them, my first being the mole cricket, or ... was it Boney? I didn't quite remember ...

I suddenly heard a big yawn coming from the dog house to my right. I stood back up while the sheep ran back into its pen cowardly. "Rise and shine!," I said as Boney's head popped out from his dog house. "Hello."

"Off somewhere again?," he asked tiredly. I nodded as I finally opened the gate and headed out for the village. "H-hey! Wait! I'm coming too, aruuf!," I heard him bark. He jumped over the fence and catched up. Soon, he was walking by my side. "Don't think I'm old, I'm still pretty young, even if it has been ten years since my last walk ...," Boney growled. "I'm not saying you are old, boy," I said to him. He sniffed. "Sure," he mumbled.

When I said Tazmily was the same, I meant about the people who lived there. It wasn't bad here at all, I mean, why would it? The only change was that the technology had become more advanced. People now rode advanced automobiles, motorcycles, and even electric scooters. There where now televisions and radio, at first the TVs still pretty much looked like happy boxes to me, until I realized that the difference was that these did not always flash primary colors repeatedly.

Many have asked me why I didn't own a car. Let's say the whole reason was that I just liked to go on foot ... and pretty much another thought from a very long time during my adventure was the whole reason why didn't want to own one, at least for now ...

Boney and I walked over to Yado Inn, the building had minor adjustments, but it was still the same, nonetheless. We noticed Tessie watering the flowers. "Hello, Tessie," I greeted as Boney and I walked over to her. She turned and waved at us kindly. "Lucas, dear! Hello!," she greeted back as she waved at us. As soon as I approached her, she appeared to be a bit surprised. "My, you've grown ...," she commented. "I remember when you were so little like it was yesterday ..."

I was about to say something until suddenly, a female voice cut me off, "Blondy's all grown up now. Ain't that right, kiddo?"

I sighed and laughed. "I didn't expect you ...," I said, somewhat annoyed. Just as I thought, Kumatora ... But she wasn't the only one who was present.

Duster stood next to her, he was laying his back against the wall. Tessie looked at us all. "Why don't you all come in and chat for a while? I will serve you to some coffee if you'd like," she asked sweetly. I shrugged. "You don't have to, plus I-"

"Nonsense," she interrupted me. "Come in now, make yourself at home."

"Yeah, Luc. You've been pretty busy for a while now, you deserve to chill," Kumatora added. I sighed. "Alright," I replied. "I had planned to enjoy myself on this day anyway."

"Consider your wish granted, pal. C'mon, let's go," Kumatora cheered enthusiastically as we all made our way into the inn.

Truth is, it wasn't much of a surprise that I have encountered my friends again. Kumatora herself lived in Tazmily, so I saw her often. And Duster lived here at the inn ever since Wess' place was turned into a retirement home. The only times when he left was when he had to preform for the DCMC. Thinking of that only started to remind me of when I almost got hit by a train ...

Kumatora also still worked back at Club Titiboo, though she complained about how she didn't like it. In fact, she still does to this day.

"Stupid, preverted men," she growled as she tried to get comfortable in her seat. "I can't stand e'm sometimes ya know." Soon, Tessie came in with our refreshments and set them on the table. Boney yawned and lied down next to my seat. I cleared my throat as I took a cup. "So, how have you all been?," I asked as I sipped my cup of coffee. "I thought you'd never ask. Fine, thanks. Same deal every day sometimes, but nonetheless, we are good. By the way, how come you haven't come over to the club?," Kumatora asked, rather curious.

"I really didn't have much spare time on my hands," I replied, remembering the sheep. "But I plan to go sometime soon."

"You seem to worry too much about work, why not ask someone to do it for you?," Duster suggested. I considered this for a while. "Then I'd be a burden ...," I say. "Nah you won't. You've done a lot for us. We won't mind returning the favor for that matter," Kumatora said while winking at me. "Well ...," I thought about it again. "I'll think about it," I said, yet I was unsure.

"And how have you been?," Duster asked. I looked over at the window. "I'm fine. Living my life and working, but it is pretty much all good," I replied, though that one feeling hit me again. For some reason, I still felt like something was missing out of all the things in my life. I was still unsure of what it was, perhaps I won't even find out ... But one's thing is for sure, I might not get over it until I find out what it is ...

"What have you been doing lately besides working?," Duster asked as he sipped his coffee. I looked to my right, not making much eye contact as I spoke as I leaned back against my seat. "Well, I've been enjoying myself. I take strolls around town, and talk to you guys of course," I replied. Duster smiled, then asked, "You planning to come to the Spring Festival that is in a few weeks?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world," I replied, a small smile forming. It was my favorite event of the year. Duster was about to ask me something else until I noticed Kumatora tapping his shoulder. He nodded as she smirked and sat up straight. Great, it was her turn to ask me questions.

"Do you still hang out with Lighter's kid?," she asked. I nodded. Fuel and I were still friends. He often came over at my place to help out. "We still keep in touch," I told her. "It's good to have some childhood friends. Brings back so many memories ..."

"Anyone else?," she asked. I saw a suspicious look on her face that started to bug me, not to mention that she was smirking. "Well, I hang out with Nichol as well," I said. Nichol didn't talk much, he was mostly absorbed in books. But he was the smartest guy I knew, and did whatever he could to help out. "Anyone else?," Kumatora kept repeating the same question, the same, annoying expression was still on her face. I shook my head slowly. She wanted to know something ... but I just couldn't quite get what it was ...

"Say blondy, you in a relationship yet?," she finally asked. "Come again ...?," I flushed as I ask her to repeat what she had said.

"You never thought about it before? Sorry, just curious ..."

She just made me think. I shook my head. "No," I replied, rather insecure. Suddenly, the feeling I had before hit me again, this time, harder. I tried to shake it off. "Doesn't sound like it ...," she told me as she studied me, which made me feel uncomfortable. I looked away. I thought of it sometimes when I saw Fuel with Angie.

I remember a long time ago that she swore that the whole "Fuel and me going out" thing would never happen, but it did, much to her surprise, and pretty much once they got to know each other a little more over time. But wait, if I thought of it then, could it mean that ...

I didn't know ... It was a question that I just couldn't answer right now ... I didn't know how to feel about it either. I enjoyed my solitude, but to be honest, I sometimes felt like, something was missing. This feeling happened so often. I ... I just don't know ...

"Well, truth is," I said, "I don't know. I'm not sure about it."

I sighed. I saw Kumatora get up from her seat. "Well, don't worry 'bout it. Maybe not now ...," she proceeded to walk out of the inn, Duster following. "But someday, you might end up findin' a sunflower that suits ya. See ya round!," she winked as she said this. I frowned, but at the same time, blushed.

I knew she was joking. I walked out and said goodbye to Tessie.

I continued my stroll, as the feeling kept nagging at me ...

**There we go. I apologize if there are some minor mistakes. In my opinion, I suck at writing in first-person. But anyways, I hope you all liked it and look forward to another chapter. Thank you~ Please note the next chapter will take a while to develop.**


End file.
